


Я буду тебя ждать

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после визита за ретранслятор Омега-4 и событий Прибытия. Расставание Шепард с командой и прощание с Гаррусом
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	Я буду тебя ждать

**Author's Note:**

> Публиковалось также на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9020102 , сюда выложено с некоторыми правками

— Моя миссия уже закончена, адмирал Хакетт, — произнесла капитан Шепард, устало откидываясь на спинку кресла в кабинете доктора Чаквас. — За ретранслятор Омега-4 прямиком в гости к Жнецам мы успешно скатали, все данные я готова передать Альянсу немедленно. Дайте мне проститься с моей командой, и я сдамся властям.  
— Вы высадите команду на Цитадели и полетите до Земли на Нормандии под контролем, не лишать же вас личного транспорта. А полет на обычных пассажирских кораблях вызовет немало вопросов и привлечет излишнее внимание к вашей персоне.  
— А что будет с остальными членами моей команды? — спросила Джейн.  
— Скажем так — им будет дано право выбора. И будем смотреть по ситуации — больше на этот счет ничего не могу сказать, с каждым его случай надо разбирать отдельно.  
— Хорошо, — отчеканила капитан. — Главная ответственность все равно лежит на мне, хотя, если бы не эта история с Амандой Кенсон и взрывом ретранслятора, то моя вина была бы значительно меньше. Тяжело было принимать такие решения, — вздохнула она, под ее глазами отчетливо виднелись темно-синие круги, вызванные усталостью и напряжением от последних событий.  
— Вы вынуждены были это сделать, коммандер, так что ваш арест — всего лишь мера предосторожности, — сообщил Хакетт. — Теперь среди батарианцев найдется немало тех, кто захочет вас убить.  
— Будто и до этого меня не хотела убить огромная толпа народу, — мрачно прибавила Джейн. — Я даже не знаю, какая из миссий в моей жизни была самой сложной, и такое ощущение, что их уровень постоянно увеличивается.  
— Я понимаю вас, коммандер. И если ваша информация о Жнецах верна, то нам придется жертвовать еще большим количеством жизней. Дам вам пару дней, чтобы разобраться с делами.  
— Сбегать от опасности не в моих правилах, да и поломки на Нормандии не позволят ей улететь очень далеко. После атак Коллекционеров и истории с Амандой Кенсон мой корабль лишился основной части щитов, его запросто подстрелит любой патрульный крейсер, — резюмировала Шепард. — По-хорошему, Нормандию стоит как следует отремонтировать, чтоб она и дальше бороздила просторы Вселенной. И я передам своим людям ваше решение насчет них.  
— Пусть это будет между нами, но во взрыве ретранслятора частично виновен и я, — негромко сказал адмирал.  
— Никто не знал, что все так обернется, — вздохнула капитан. — В идеале, туда стоило отправлять хорошо вооруженный отряд, замаскированный под обычных наемников и активно пользующийся портативными стелс-системами, а не одного человека.  
О том, что вместе с ней была Касуми, без которой эта миссия была бы намного сложнее, Шепард решила умолчать.  
— Я сообщу руководству Альянса, что вы сдались сами — это улучшит вашу участь, — сказал Хакетт. — Дэвид Андерсон тоже будет введен в курс дела одним из первых.  
— И не забывайте про Жнецов, они скоро нападут, пусть и не так быстро, как я думала, — прибавила Шепард, подумав про себя, что Гаррус всегда был прав насчет бюрократии, и что Альянс нормально зашевелится только тогда, когда Жнецы появятся у них за окном.

— Как все прошло? — поинтересовался турианец, когда адмирал ушел с корабля, и они с капитаном остались наедине в ее каюте.  
— Не могу сказать, что идеально, но все же Стивен Хакетт, как и Дэвид Андерсон, является одним из самых адекватных людей в руководстве Альянса, так что он смягчит мою участь, — сказала Джейн.  
— Вполне ожидаемо, — отметил Гаррус. — Мне он показался толковым человеком.  
— Мне придется отправиться в тюрьму или, в лучшем случае, под домашний арест, — вздохнула капитан. — Я боюсь беспомощности, — негромко призналась она.  
— Я тебя понимаю, — ответил турианец, который искренне беспокоился за свою возлюбленную, только постарался не показывать этого.  
— Еще я не хочу снова потерять тебя, — прибавила Джейн, мягко держа его за руку  
Гаррус нежно обнял ее.  
— А я тебя, — прошептал он, гладя ее напряженные плечи.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча.  
— Пошли, примем вместе душ, это всегда успокаивает и расслабляет, — предложил Гаррус своим мелодичным хрипловатым голосом. — А потом решишь, что будешь делать дальше.  
— Я уже решила, — с этими словами она подошла к интеркому. — Келли, объяви общий сбор в обычном месте через полтора часа, — попросила Шепард. — Думаю, за это время все успеют закончить свои начатые дела.  
— Будет сделано, капитан! — отозвалась та.  
— А теперь можно и в душ, — выдохнула Джейн, хитро поглядев на турианца.

В зале совещаний собрался весь отряд выживших самоубийц коммандера Шепард — так Касуми назвала всех тех, кто добровольно отправился за ретранслятор Омега-4 получать данные и спасать мирных обитателей Нормандии, а также доктор Чаквас, инженеры Кеннет и Габриэлла, секретарь Келли Чемберс, а с Джокером включили громкую связь. Ну и естественно, присутствовала СУЗИ, которая тоже могла считаться членом корабля, пусть и не имела собственного тела.  
Сама капитан выглядела безукоризненно, а глубокие круги под глазами были замазаны тональным кремом, который Джейн держала специально для таких случаев. И Гаррус оказался прав — душ действительно расслабил ее, нервное напряжение ненадолго отступило.  
— Мои уважаемые соратники, я хочу вам сообщить, что наш совместный полет подошел к концу, — начала она, но слова прозвучали несколько заученно и напомнили части экипажа стюардесс на гражданских кораблях. — Я сдалась Альянсу, пока только в лице адмирала Хакетта, ибо у меня нет сил от него бегать по всей Вселенной, а Нормандия нуждается в основательной починке после двух наших последних авантюр. Вариант удрать на Омегу я тоже рассматривала, но там за мной уже охотятся негативно настроенные батарианцы, — невесело пошутила капитан. — С Альянсом все же спокойнее — по крайней мере, от них я точно знаю, чего ожидать. И даже если бы я не взорвала тот чертов ретранслятор и не погубила батарианскую планету из-за той ненормальной, то мне в любом случае бы пришлось держать ответ за сотрудничество с Цербером, — вздохнула Шепард, в душе согласившись с адмиралом Хакеттом. — Так что мы все высаживаемся на Цитадели, а уже оттуда разойдемся кто куда. Жалование за службу вы уже получили — Цербер позаботился об этом. Счета можете проверить прямо сейчас, как закончится совещание.  
Джек презрительно фыркнула, всем своим видом показывая знание истинной «заботы» данной организации о человечестве.  
— Я тоже работала на Цербер вместе с вами, капитан, и тоже готова держать ответ, — сказала Карин Чаквас.  
— Зачем вам излишние неприятности, доктор? Руководила всей операцией я, значит, и отвечать тоже мне.  
— Я останусь на Нормандии, пока меня с нее не попросит руководство Альянса, — твердо произнесла доктор. — Я член ее экипажа.  
— Вот уж кто не ассоциируется у меня с Цербером, так это вы! — вставила Джек. — Со всеми общаетесь любезно, всех поддерживаете! Никогда бы не подумала, что вы бы стали работать на них, такая правильная! Даже правильнее Шеп!  
Джейн только головой покачала — уж она-то себя правильной никогда не считала. Поймав ее взгляд, Гаррус ободряюще подмигнул капитану, а доктор Чаквас широко улыбнулась.  
— Мы с Гэбби тоже остаемся, — подал голос инженер Кеннет Донелли.  
— В конце концов, мы работали на вас, а не на Цербер, и всегда мечтали трудиться на большом корабле, — гордо прибавила Габриэлла Дэниэлс. — А вот наш повар решил остаться в Цербере. Что ж, туда ему и дорога, с его-то умениями!  
— А я тем более остаюсь, потому что с трудом могу передвигаться, — раздался по громкой связи голос Джокера. — И не уверен, что кто-то другой, помимо Альянса и Цербера, рискнет меня нанять из-за предубеждений насчет моей болезни. СУЗИ же при любом желании уйти с корабля вообще не может.  
— Меня можно только перенести или стереть, — пояснила голос Нормандии.  
— Я пока не знаю… — протянула Келли Чемберс. — Но находиться здесь, на Нормандии, я точно не смогу. Меня сильно мучают кошмары о случившемся на базе Коллекционеров, не смотря на снотворное.  
\- Понимаю, — успокаивающе сказала коммандер. — А что с остальными членами экипажа, помимо присутствующих в этой комнате? Каковы их планы? Я не со всеми толком познакомилась.  
— Думаю, кто-то останется в Цербере, а кто-то найдет себе новую службу, — неуверенно сказала Келли. — Часть работали здесь, потому что платят хорошо, и они не поддерживают какую-либо идеологию.  
— А часть поддалась агитации, — прибавила Габриэлла. — И мне кажется, Призрак выбрал вас, капитан, не только из-за ваших навыков, но еще и потому, что вы — живая легенда и работать с вами большая честь.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Гэбби, но я просто выполняла свою работу и старалась делать это максимально хорошо. Но думаю, что никто до меня не взрывал ретрансляторы и не убивал одним махом свыше трехсот тысяч батарианцев, — мрачно сказала Джейн.  
— Не вини себя, — Гаррус успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо. — Никто же не знал, что все так обернется.  
— Надо было брать с собой целую команду, а не только одного специалиста по тихому проникновению, может тогда бы все обошлось, — с горечью произнесла капитан. — И я очень ценю твою помощь, Касуми, без тебя и без Джокера я бы вряд ли выбралась с этого растреклятого астероида живой. И стоило послать весточку батарианцам, — она угрюмо посмотрела в стол. — Может, тогда бы я смогла их всех спасти…  
— А вот если бы… — не выдержала Джек. — Я первый раз вижу, чтоб ты так теряла присутствие духа, Шеп! Перестань распускать нюни, черт тебя дери! Да я бы эту систему грохнула и не поморщилась, а ты совсем размякла! Можно подумать, у тебя не было других опасных миссий!  
— Тебе бы лишь бы все разрушить! — надменно отозвалась Миранда. — Я уверена, окажись ты без какого-либо контроля, то уничтожила бы еще и Омегу и перевернула бы вверх тормашками Цитадель.  
— Не без твоей помощи, Чирлидерша! — парировала Джек.  
— Тогда мы поймаем Призрака, подвесим его на нос Нормандии и полетим по тем местам, которые собрались разрушать! — хохотнул Джокер. — Заодно и на сносе зданий хорошо сэкономим!  
— Надо было не на базу Коллекционеров мотаться, а бросить все силы, чтоб поймать этого утырка! — высказалась бывшая Подопытная Ноль. — Глядишь, нам бы и премию с медалями дали за это!  
— Так бы он и поймался! Заблокировал бы Нормандию посреди космоса — что бы мы тогда делали? — подал голос Кен Донелли. — Или отдал бы нас Коллекционерам.  
— Последнее, между прочим, он уже сделал, — прибавила Габриэлла.  
— Для справки, он постоянно перемещает свою станцию, так что даже если бы мы обзавелись новым кораблем, найти Призрака было бы очень непросто, — сообщила Миранда. — Координаты он сообщает своим сотрудникам, когда им необходимо там появиться. Даже я никогда не знала, где он находится.  
— Трус! — рявкнул Грюнт, треснув лапой по столу. — По-настоящему сильное существо в этой Вселенной никогда не будет скрываться от своих врагов!  
— Поэтому, вы, кроганы, всегда действуете напролом, — Касуми загадочно улыбнулась краешками губ. — Но другие предпочитают скрываться в тени.  
— Сейчас я этим заниматься не буду, поимку Призрака предстоит отложить до лучших времен, — сказала Шепард. — У нас нет на это ресурсов, а в одиночку с этим никто не справится, вдобавок, всюду есть его тайные агенты, что уже много раз подтверждалось по ходу нашей миссии.  
— Так кто что будет делать дальше? — взял слово Грюнт. — Лично я отправляюсь на Тучанку к своему клану, становиться настоящим кроганом.  
— А мне необходимо пролечиться, — негромко сказал Тейн и вдохнул питательной воздушной смеси из своего ингалятора, с которым практически не расставался. — Так что буду коротать время в какой-нибудь больнице.  
— Месть Видо Сантьяго — это первое, чем я займусь, как только сойду с Нормандии, — рыкнул Заид, а Грюнт поддержал его довольным возгласом.  
— Пожалуй, отдохну где-нибудь в теплом местечке, — мечтательно сказал Джейкоб.  
Касуми таинственно улыбнулась, поддерживая свой образ самой талантливой воровки в галактике, а Мордин что-то быстро и неразборчиво пробормотал про генофаг.  
— Я не буду больше работать на Цербер, — прямо произнесла Миранда после небольшой паузы. — Я уже сообщила Призраку, что ухожу.  
— И это было весьма эффектно! — вставил Гаррус. — Так послать одну из самых влиятельных фигур в галактике не каждый сможет!  
— Чирлидерша уходит от своего бывшего любовника?! Да быть того не может! — ошарашено воскликнула Джек. — Хотя я чего-то не припомню, чтоб вы виделись за весь этот год.  
— Выбирай выражения! — бросила Миранда и с презрением посмотрела на бывшую Подопытную Ноль.  
— Хватит! Не хватало вам устроить очередную перепалку, — рявкнула капитан, пресекая ругань. — Вот прибудем на Землю, хоть поубивайте друг друга, я к этому уже не буду иметь никакого отношения, а пока вы все под моей ответственностью.  
— Вот теперь я узнаю нашего капитана! — довольно произнесла Джек, хитро ухмыляясь. — В кои-то веки и присутствие Чирлидерши на совещании оправдано как никогда!  
— Так это ты специально сделала?! — изумилась Миранда.  
— Не могла же я смотреть, как Шеп винит себя во всем на свете. Хотя Церберу я по-прежнему не верю ни на грош, — нахально ответила Джек. — А перепалка ее привела в себя, ибо чуть что, она кидается нас разнимать!  
— Самым тяжелым событием для меня остается все равно Вермайр, — резко сказала капитан. — Потому что это была первая миссия, где я была вынуждена делать выбор. И давайте больше не будем обсуждать мои чувства — я слишком устала, чтобы основательно затрагивать эту тему.  
Никто, кроме Гарруса, не знал о том, что тогда творилось в душе капитана Шепард, и турианец не стал раскрывать секрет своей возлюбленной, которая не любила показывать свои сильные эмоции при посторонних.  
— Раз миссия закончена, то я продолжу служение своему Кодексу, — тихо сказала Самара.  
— А я возвращаюсь на Флот, — голос кварианки как всегда звучал немного искусственно.  
— Я по-тихому сольюсь с толпой, Шепард-коммандер, — своим механическим голосом сообщил Легион. — Присутствие гета в органических системах вызовет вопросы и нежелательную реакцию у органиков. Возможно, воспользуюсь вентиляционными каналами или проберусь в грузовой трюм.  
— Как я уже говорила, я не могу покинуть Нормандию, так что мы с Джеффом обдумаем мое сокрытие, — подала голос СУЗИ.  
— Стирать ее я точно не намерен, — упрямо произнес Джокер по интеркому. — В конце концов, она спасла экипаж. Так что будем вместе думать, как замаскировать ее.  
— А ведь я довольно долго испытывала недоверие по отношению к тебе, СУЗИ, — призналась Шепард. — Думала, что ты за мной тоже следишь. Но все изменилось после того, как ты спасла Джокера.  
— Не ты одна так думала, со мной было абсолютно то же самое, — отозвался пилот. — Она спасла нас всех.  
— Спасибо за столь высокую оценку, мистер Моро. Но вы тоже приняли в этом участие.  
— Вы оба были великолепны, я восхищаюсь вами, — величественно сказала Самара.  
— Спасибо всем за то, что вместе со мной проделали этот нелегкий путь. Занимай я должность в Альянсе, вы бы все были награждены медалями за отвагу. И если кто сможет, то пусть постарается убедить свое высшее командование, что угроза нападения Жнецов реальна. Это просьба, а не приказ, потому что приказывать сейчас я уже не имею права, — Фэйт не чувствовала ничего, кроме дикой усталости.  
— Сделаю, что будет в моих силах, привлеку все связи в турианских военных кругах, — решительно сказал Гаррус, на что капитан благодарно ему кивнула.  
— А я поговорю с адмиралами, — пообещала Тали. — Хотя у них сейчас много и других забот, но выслушать меня они обязаны.  
Остальные переглядывались, но явного предложения помощи больше никто не высказал. Только Грюнт буркнул себе под нос «осведомлю Рекса о новой грандиозной схватке»  
— В любом случае, спасибо за то, что отправились вместе со мной, я никогда этого не забуду. И еще, — помедлила капитан. — Я бы хотела сделать фото всей команды вместе на память о нашей миссии.

Когда на борту корабля появились солдаты Альянса, Джейн спокойно дала себя обыскать, также как и свою каюту. Ее не страшил суд, но она сожалела, что коллекцию фигурок космических кораблей и рыбок в аквариуме придется оставить на Нормандии. Обыск длился недолго, среди служащих Альянса, прибывших на Нормандию, не было ни одного знакомого лица, при этом, Джейн чувствовала, что адмиралы Стивен Хакетт и Дэвид Андерсон где-то рядом, иначе бы она летела на Землю не в комфортных условиях родной каюты, а в тесной тюремной камере и без собственного душа.  
Ее отвел обратно какой-то высокий, очень мускулистый морской пехотинец, на шее которого из-под белой футболки виднелась массивная татуировка. Он успел сообщить, что с экипажем все будет хорошо и прибавил, что Джокер остался на своем обычном месте, под конвоем, но пусть коммандер даже не пытается с ним связаться, интерком заблокирован, а если возникнет что-то серьезное, то следует обращаться непосредственно к нему, Джеймсу Веге. Активные члены «отряда выживших самоубийц» покинули корабль до прибытия конвоя — им дали возможность уйти мирно, часть же обслуживающей команды, особенно, те, кто служил раньше в Альянсе, спокойно сдались властям. И Фэйт оставалось надеяться, что с ними все будет хорошо, также как и с теми, кто по-тихому покинул Нормандию — их она тоже не могла винить. СУЗИ же из предосторожности не подавала признаков жизни, прикидываясь обычным ВИ, но ее наличие на корабле немного успокаивало Шепард.  
В дверь постучали, вырывая коммандера из невеселых мыслей — это был уже знакомый Джейн Джеймс Вега.  
— К вам сейчас зайдет Дэвид Андерсон, — сообщил он.  
— Буду рада его видеть, — отозвалась коммандер.

Вошедший адмирал выглядел значительно моложе и энергичнее, чем в последний раз во время визита на Цитадель, на его смуглом лице красовались начавшие заживать ссадины.  
— Не могу винить тебя в том, что случилось в Туманности Гадюки с ретранслятором альфа, — повторил Андерсон слова Хакета.  
— Очень подходящее оказалось название для этой части космоса, — устало съехидничала капитан. — А ты выглядишь бодрее, чем когда работал в посольстве на Цитадели, — отметила она. — Не уж то отстранили от бумажной работы?  
— Я сам себя отстранил, — с легкой гордостью произнес адмирал. — Так вот, перехожу к делу, Шепард. Твое положение довольно непростое, батарианцы жаждут твоей крови за взорванный ретранслятор и уничтоженную колонию. Но поскольку дело не самое простое, плюс еще Жнецы наступают, то побудешь под домашним арестом, вместо того, чтобы гнить в тюрьме.  
— И почему никто не верит тому, что я твержу уже пару лет?! Притом, что есть доказательства, да и путь за ретранслятор Омега-4 уже мной проложен. И все свои доклады я отдавала тебе лично на Цитадели, пусть и приходилось их писать у себя в кабинете, да и «сувениры» вместе с материалами из колоний тоже исправно отдавала.  
— Я постараюсь донести это до Совета Альянса, уже два года пытаюсь это делать, начиная с Иден Прайм и охоты на Сарена. И твои доказательства тоже пригодились, — успокаивающе сказал адмирал. — А отчет о взорванном ретрансляторе мне уже передали.  
— Видимо, эту историю будут мурыжить еще очень долго, — вздохнула капитан  
— Спокойно, Шепард, мы постараемся, чтобы ты вышла из этой истории с наименьшими потерями, — подбодрил Андерсон.  
— Что я больше всего потеряла, помимо хорошей репутации, так это уйму нервов за минувшие месяцы. Надеюсь, что Нормандию вычистят от всех жучков и следящих устройств Цербера, от которых я стала конченым параноиком, — мрачно произнесла капитан. — Все мои звонки и письма прослушивались и прочитывались, а это ухудшало и без того не самую простую обстановку на корабле. Я могла нормально расслабиться, только когда находилась на твердой земле. Не знаю, отдадут ли мне Нормандию обратно, но хотелось бы знать, что с кораблем все в порядке. Все-таки, не смотря ни на что, я полюбила ее, и она была лучшим из кораблей, на которых я когда-либо служила.  
— Не переживай, Шепард, ты все старалась делать правильно в своем обычном стиле и с минимальными потерями. Понимаю, это не сильно тебя утешает.  
Джейн в ответ просто кивнула.  
— Кстати, к тебе еще один посетитель, — сообщил адмирал.  
— Ощущаю себя чуть ли не послом — столько народу решило меня навестить, — невесело пошутила Шепард. — Сперва адмирал Хакетт, затем конвой и этот солдат, Джеймс Вега, который даже соизволил представиться, затем вы… — она осеклась — в комнате появился ее любимый турианец.  
— Гаррус! — воскликнула Джейн. — Я не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть. Я думала, что ты уже отправился домой.  
— Не мог же я упустить возможность проститься с тобой наедине, — сказал турианец, обнимая ее. — Адмирал Андерсон отнесся к этому с пониманием. К тому же, когда все уходили, я не смог с тобой нормально попрощаться, поэтому выждал, когда все разойдутся кто куда.  
— Не более пяти минут на вашу встречу, — отозвался Дэвид Андерсон. — Я и так пошел на нарушение устава, позволив вам увидеться после твоего ареста, Шепард. Да и то, он очень сильно меня упрашивал, — лукаво подмигнул адмирал.  
— Я подозреваю, что кое-кто из команды успел растрепать о наших межвидовых отношениях, — усмехнулась Джейн. — И этот кто-то, скорей всего, Джокер.  
— Не буду выдавать своего осведомителя, — ухмыльнулся Андерсон и начал внимательно осматривать каюту, не глядя на пару.  
Коммандер прижалась к Гаррусу, и они некоторое время стояли обнявшись, ничего не говоря.  
— Пожалуй, самое ценное, что я получила от этой большой миссии, это даже не новая Нормандия, а отношения с тобой, — негромко сказала Джейн, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.  
— И для меня тоже, — ответил Гаррус. — Когда ты появилась там, на Омеге, с отрядом людей, чтобы завербовать меня на самоубийственную миссию, я чуть ли не сразу понял, что Архангел встретил свою судьбу. Пусть и далеко не сразу признался себе в этом.  
— Я не ожидала увидеть тебя, хотя как только воскресла, пыталась отыскать тебя. Точнее, уже на Омеге посылала письма в управление Спектров и СБЦ, пусть мой статус и не был тогда восстановлен. Ну, думаю, как буду на Цитадели, так поговорю с послом людей, — она покосилась на адмирала, — и точно узнаю, что с тобой случилось. А тут, после того, как моя немногочисленная на тот момент, команда справилась с эпидемией, поступило сообщение от Арии, что Архангел доставляет очень много неприятностей, и его собираются устранить. Ну мы и рванули под видом простых наемников, вдобавок, почти никто не знал, что, на тот момент, бывший Спектр на Омеге, остальные тоже не были засвечены. Ну и началась потеха, потому что устроили им саботаж, а потом прорвались к мосту.  
— Да, твое удивленное и, одновременно, радостное лицо я запомню на всю жизнь, — сообщил Гаррус. — Прямо как сейчас.  
— Тогда мы в первый раз обнялись, — при этих словах Джейн поцеловала его, а он осторожно перебирал мягкие растрепавшиеся пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста, и гладил ее по спине и шее.  
Андерсон деликатно покашлял, показывая, что время, отведенное им, на исходе.  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — сказал Гаррус. — Во всяком случае, я точно знаю, что ты жива.  
— Пока не вторглись Жнецы, — мрачно прибавила коммандер.  
Затем она снова поцеловала турианца долго, медленно и страстно, будто хотела сохранить эти ощущения до конца своих дней, после чего резко отстранилась.  
— Мы закончили, — с болью в голосе бросила она Андерсону, внимательно рассматривающему ее коллекцию кораблей и рыбок в аквариуме. — Можете делать со мной все, что хотите.  
— Все будет хорошо, — ободряюще сказал адмирал. — Ты останешься здесь до прилета на Землю, так что будешь в привычной обстановке.  
— И на том спасибо, — мрачно ответила Джейн. — Я люблю тебя, Гаррус Вакариан, — негромко произнесла она, смотря на турианца так, будто хотела сохранить его образ в памяти подобно дреллам.  
— И я тебя, Джейн Шепард, — ответил тот.  
— А теперь давайте, Вакариан, шевелитесь. Не хватало еще того, чтоб вас увидели рядом с подследственными, — Андерсон провел Гарруса к выходу. — До свидания, Шепард! Не падай духом!  
Джейн успела заметить, как знакомый ей морской пехотинец по имени Джеймс Вега снова встал около двери в ее каюту. Она коротко ему кивнула, он кивнул в ответ. Разговаривать было нежелательно, да и не в том настроении была коммандер, чтобы вести светские беседы. Дверь закрылась, и Джейн растянулась на кровати, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, но тут она почувствовала, как накопленная усталость окончательно одолевает ее, и коммандер забылась мертвецким сном…

Гаррус наблюдал, как Нормандия с его возлюбленной на борту покидает Цитадель и теряется среди других кораблей.  
— Я буду тебя ждать, — повторил турианец и направился в сторону терминала. Ему еще многое предстояло сделать, но для начала — купить билет на Палавен и поговорить с отцом.


End file.
